


Memories of our time

by Wolfythe5th



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, Love, M/M, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfythe5th/pseuds/Wolfythe5th
Summary: Mao Mao is training with Badgerclops and then they begin to open up about their time together and finally opening up about their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Kudos: 18





	Memories of our time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fanfic for the A sheriff's tale, A Badgermao Zine. I want to thanks very much to Hekmugi for helping me and being there for me.

Everything was quiet and calm as the sun slowly rose to wake the sleeping kingdom. A window opened showing a sweetypie yawning and smiling to the beautiful setting. The trees slowly swayed side to side with the light breeze. Everything was so nice, until a yell ruined everyone’s morning. 

“BADGERCLOPS! Move your lazy butt out here!” Mao Mao yelled as he began to drag the badger out to the dojo. “Stop it man,” Badgerclops shouted back, “you know that I am allergic to working out and exercising!” Mao Mao ignored his cries as they finally reached the dojo. “See, it wasn’t that hard, was it?” The proud black feline said as he turned toward the sun and puffed his chest out in a heroic pose. The dojo was quiet, with only the light breeze blowing past him like a hushed whisper. A small creaking noise from behind caught his attention. He quickly turned his head around and saw Badgerclops trying to crawl away. Mao Mao couldn’t help but smile at how cute Badgerclops looked. 

“What are you doing, you cute little badger?” Mao Mao thought.

Badgerclops continued crawling away until he noticed a shadow start to loom over his back. He stopped dead in his tracks, feeling a pair of eyes staring at him. He slowly turned around and saw Mao Mao’s face, just inches away from his. “What are you doing?” Mao Mao said with a surprisingly pleasant smile. Badgerclops couldn’t help but be distracted for a moment by the warmth radiating off of his partner. He could see the individual strands of black fur being brushed in the light breeze.

“I’ve… never seen him look so… content? Happy?” 

Badgerclops blinked, his mouth hanging open. 

“I wonder what it’d take to keep him like this.”

“…Ok, let’s train or whatever.” Badgerclops responded as he got up and walked toward the center of the dojo. Mao Mao continued smiling as he saw Badgerclops take a seat. The inner peace the feline felt was parallelled by the picturesque morning around them. No monsters or sweetypies were causing trouble in the valley. The King wasn’t calling them to ruin their morning. Even the Sky Pirates seemed to be preoccupied.   
As he was waiting for Mao Mao to say something, Badgerclops could feel the sunlight hitting his back. It wasn’t burning him, but instead felt pretty warm. It made him remember something deep in his heart, but he can’t figure out what it was. 

“I’m… happy, I think?” Badgerclops rested a paw on his chest, “I mean, yeah, but… happiness doesn’t feel like this. Maybe it’s something… deeper.”

“Hey, Mao Mao, do you remember the first time we trained together?” Badgerclops asked as he looked down at the wooden floor. Even as he asked, he had a feeling that Mao Mao might not remember that day, or even want to remember. After all, it was the day that they— 

“Mhm." 

Mao Mao’s curt reply caught Badgerclops off-guard. “You…remember too?” Badgerclops asked. “Of course I remember that day. You were the only one I ever let touch Geraldine, and you let me use your roboarm too.” Mao Mao answered, feeling a bit of redness begin to stir in his cheeks. Fortunately, it wasn’t noticeable to Badgerclops. “Why do you ask? You thought I’d forget or something?” Mao Mao asks, his eyes softening. Badgerclops noticed that the sheriff’s voice sounded softer as well, as if he were sad, or even a bit hurt.. “No, No, I’m sorry for doubting that you’d remember. It’s just that since it was such a normal and boring day...” Badgerclops trailed off before laughing and he putting his arm behind his head.

“I see... but why do you ask?” Mao Mao asked again as he placed a hand on his hip, staring at Badgerclops. “Well, I was wondering if you could teach me how to use your katana again… please?” Badgerclops asked putting on a pleading face and opening his eye. He knew it normally wouldn’t help him if he hit Mao Mao with the puppy-dog eye, but it felt right. Mao Maoclosed his eyes and cocked his head a bit to the side.

“Hmm...”

All Badgerclops could hear was the beating of his own heart and the thoughtful humming of his partner..

“Ok, but just this once,” Mao Mao said as he unsheathed his katana. “Thanks, man." Badgerclops said as he got up to see Geraldine again. The sun’s rays hit the golden katana, causing the whole dojo to be covered with a golden light. “Wow, so beautiful,” Badgerclops said in awe as he lightly touched it. Badgerclops noticed that Mao Mao hadn’t shoved him away yet, so he felt invited to investigate further. Badgerclops looked as Mao Mao, and Mao Mao gave him a small nod. Badgerclops smiled and gave a nod of his own as he gently lifted the sword from Mao Mao’s hands.

Geraldine’s blade felt cold around his hands as he held it up. Mao Mao watched him for a bit before reaching to hold Badgerclops’ hands. Badgerclops jumped a bit as he felt Mao Mao’s hands around his.

“So warm… so soft…”

Badgerclops dropped the katana as he lurched forward, unable to take the warm feeling in his chest any longer. He stepped away from Mao Mao and fell to the floor. He didn’t understand what was happening to him—Why he felt so warm around him. Even now, Badgerclops couldn’t stop thinking about him. Even as his own chest burned, all he wanted, more than for the feeling to relax, was for Mao Mao to never stop smiling like he had been.

Mao Mao was momentarily shocked by the sudden event. “Badgerclops, are you ok?” Mao Mao asked, worry filling his voice as he cautiously approached Badgerclops. Badgerclops didn’t answer his question, but instead looked away from him. “I... don’t understand what is happening to me?” Badgerclops looked down as his hands. “Why do I feel so...warm around you?” Badgerclops said as he wrapped his arms around himself. 

The momentary feeling of fear subsided as Mao Mao started to realize what was going on. His look softened once more as he met his innocent deputy’s eye.

Mao Mao sat beside Badgerclops. He could feel the deputy's warmth, and he couldn’t help but lean on his shoulder. Badgerclops sat still as he felt the lightest purr begin to reverberate through his body. “Do you remember the day you saved me from that monster?” Mao Mao asked as he began to nuzzle deeper into the badger’s shoulder. 

“How could I ever forget?” Badgerclops answered in a whisper. He lightly pat Mao Mao on the head,wrapping his other arm around his small, soft body. “I was so afraid...” 

“Please,” a distant echo from a grievously-injured Mao Mao stung the back of his mind. “Save me…”

Badgerclops shook the memory away, his eye stinging with tears.  
He held Mao Mao in an even tighter embrace. “I don’t want to lose you. You’re too important to me, Mao Mao!” Mao Mao looked up and see Badgerclops trying to hold back his tears. “Do...do you really mean it?” He asked, trying his best to hold back his own tears. “I do. I mean it with all my heart, Mao Mao!” Badgerclops nodded, his grimace slowly changing to a warm smile. A smile that make Mao Mao’s heart melt. “Badgerclops, I... I love you too! And I don’t want to lose you either.” Mao Mao blurted out as he finally let his heart open to the deputy. He trusted him more than anyone else, and knew that he’d never hurt him. He was someone he could trust with everything, even his life. Someone who he could always rely on.

“Thanks, Mao Mao,” Badgerclops muttered, resting his head on the sheriff’s forehead.

Mao Mao smiled and pulled Badgerclops closer into his embrace, burying his head in the deputy’s chest.

“I love you, Badgerclops.”

“I love you too, Mao Mao.”


End file.
